


Honeymoon

by Briar_Rose7



Series: Semplicemente Rumbelle [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Fluff, Originariamente postata su EFP, tanto fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: Con l'aiuto di un vecchio amico, Rumplestiltskin riesce a organizzare una luna di miele per sé e Belle. Gli abitanti di Storybrooke dovranno farsene una ragione.





	

La primavera faticava ad averla vinta sull’inverno e nel bosco di Storybrooke la neve faceva ancora capolino in più punti. Eppure, nonostante fosse notte fonda e lei fosse vestita in modo piuttosto leggero per il clima, Belle non credeva di aver mai avuto meno freddo in vita sua. O, in generale, di essere mai stata meglio. Dopo tante difficoltà, aveva appena sposato il suo Vero Amore e gli abbracci e i baci di Rumplestiltskin le davano tutto il calore di cui aveva bisogno. Sentiva che avrebbe potuto passare il resto della sua vita lì, in mezzo agli alberi, a baciarlo fino all’ultimo dei suoi giorni. E avrebbe voluto davvero farlo, perché l’idea di separarsi anche solo di pochi centimetri da lui le sembrava innaturale; tuttavia alla fine dovettero separarsi, per evitare che l’asfissia facesse arrivare l’ultimo dei loro giorni un po’ troppo in anticipo.

“Sai, mi piace stare qui nel bosco,” ammise lei.

“Come mai?” 

“Perché almeno qui sono abbastanza sicura che nessuno verrà a disturbarci,” disse ridendo, poi aggiunse, pensierosa: “Pensi che ci lasceranno almeno un giorno di tranquillità o domani mattina dobbiamo aspettarci di essere svegliati da una nuova emergenza che, apparentemente, nessuno sa risolvere senza di te?”

“Spero proprio di no. Per la loro salute, intendo.”

“Rumple, non trasformerai qualcuno in una lumaca per averti chiesto aiuto!”

“Hey, stavo solo scherzando! Ora che ci penso, le tue parole mi ricordano che ti ho preparato una sorpresa.”

“Che sorpresa?”

“Ti piacerebbe andare in luna di miele?”

“In luna di miele? Ma certo, però pensavo che non potessimo lasciare la città…”

“Little John ha attraversato il confine e non ha perso i ricordi e ti posso assicurare che, se anche ci fosse qualche scimmia volante rimasta, dovrebbe passare sul mio cadavere prima di poterti fare del male. E io, l’ultima volta che ho controllato, ero immortale.”

“E dove andremo?”

“Quello è parte della sorpresa, lo scoprirai all’aeroporto. Se vuoi, e se non ti dispiace rimandare la nostra prima notte di nozze di qualche ora, all’alba saremo già in volo e nessuno potrà più disturbarci. Ma, se non vuoi, possiamo anche aspettare: ho prenotato due posti su ogni volo da qui alla nostra destinazione da oggi alle prossime due settimane. Per il ritorno, invece, non mi sono ancora informato.”

“E le valigie?”

“A cosa credi che serva la magia, se non a risparmiarsi certe fatiche ed evitare che tu ti accorgessi dei preparativi?”

Il sorriso di Belle era così largo da sembrare umanamente impossibile.

“E allora cosa stiamo aspettando?” Gli schioccò un dolce e veloce bacio sulle labbra per poi affrettare il passo, ridendo. Rumplestiltskin era talmente felice che quasi si scordò di seguirla, almeno fino a che lei non si girò, notando la sua assenza.

“Che fai, non vieni? Guarda che sarà meglio tu sia qui quando questi tacchi mi faranno inciampare su una radice e cadere a terra!”

Sorridendo come poche volte in vita sua, Rumplestiltskin la seguì.

Il giorno dopo, quando mezza Storybrooke era ancora fra le braccia di Morfeo, la Regina dei Ghiacci sconvolse la recentemente conquistata pace della cittadina.

Ma se l’arrivo di Elsa aveva sconvolto Emma e la sua famiglia, altrettanto scioccante fu la scoperta, sulla porta del negozio di Gold dove si erano recati in cerca di aiuto, del cartello “Chiuso per luna di miele”. E così, mentre loro cercavano di abbattere giganteschi pupazzi di neve molto arrabbiati, Rumplestiltskin e Belle prendevano il sole su una splendida spiaggia di Honolulu.

“Rumple, vuoi smetterla di fare il misterioso e dirmi chi ti ha prestato questo bungalow?” Era un posto perfetto, con una piccola spiaggia privata protetta da sguardi indiscreti.

“E va bene, è una mia vecchia conoscenza, si chiama Merlino.”

“Merlino? Quel mago Merlino? Come fai a conoscerlo? E com’è? Sono vere tutte le leggende su di lui?”

L’Oscuro sorrise davanti alla solita curiosità della moglie, la cui voce giungeva attutita dalla sdraio su cui era distesa prona.

“Sì, è lui, ma la storia di come ci siamo conosciuti non è particolarmente interessante: diciamo che gli esseri magici più potenti dei vari mondi si conoscono sempre. Dunque, ha la classica lunga barba bianca di tutti i maghi delle favole, si porta dietro un gufo parlante simpatico quasi quanto me ed è completamente fuori di testa. Però probabilmente ti piacerebbe, magari un giorno te lo farò conoscere. Sta di fatto che mi doveva un favore e così gli ho chiesto di prestarmi il suo piccolo angolo di paradiso.”

“Uno dei contratti meglio riusciti del temuto Rumplestiltskin,” disse lei scherzando.

“Sembra proprio di sì.”

Per la prima volta erano in totale tranquillità; avevano anche spento i telefoni per essere sicuri di essere irraggiungibili (“Avete provato a chiamate Gold?” “Sì, un migliaio di volte, sia lui che Belle, ma nessuno dei due risponde. E intanto noi congeliamo”).

“Senti,” disse Belle, sollevandosi leggermente per guardarlo meglio negli occhi. “Non pensi che forse dovremmo tornare? Potrebbero aver davvero bisogno di noi.”

Rumplestiltskin guardò Belle.

Belle guardò Rumplestiltskin.

E poi entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.

“Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!”

“Rumplestiltskin, ascolta attentamente le mie parole: prova anche solo a riaccendere il telefono e giuro che chiedo il divorzio.” La risata aleggiava ancora chiaramente nel finto tono serio di Belle.

“E io giuro che il pensiero di compiere tale azione non mi ha mai nemmeno sfiorato.”

“Bene. E ora aiutami a rimettermi la crema solare, se non vuoi avere una moglie completamente abbrustolita.”

“Agli ordini.”

Rumplestiltskin si sedette sul bordo della sdraio, cominciando a spalmarle la crema sulla schiena; ad un certo punto si chinò per baciarle la base del collo e le sussurrò vicino all’orecchio: “Purtroppo, il laccio del top del tuo costume m’impedisce di metterti bene la crema, non vorrei che rischiassi di bruciarti…”

Belle, che per rilassarsi meglio aveva chiuso gli occhi, rispose senza neanche aprirli, con la più totale nonchalance.

“E allora toglilo.” Detto fatto, la metà superiore del suo costume finì nella sabbia. Prima che il marito potesse ricominciare a spalmare la crema, lei si girò fra le sue braccia, gettandogli le braccia al collo e attirandolo a sé per un bacio. Anche il tubetto di protezione solare finì nella sabbia accanto al costume.

Alla fine, fu Rumplestiltskin a interrompere il bacio, fermandosi un attimo per guardarla negli occhi.

“Belle, dimmi una cosa.”

“Qualunque cosa.”

“Sei felice?”

“Sì.”


End file.
